Henry's Good Deeds
Henry's Good Deeds is the eighteenth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot The Sodor Warbler, a rare bird, has returned to the Island of Sodor, so the engines are taking visitors to see it. Henry's task is to collect the nesting pole and take it to Bluff's Cove. During his journey, Henry stops when he sees Thomas stopped to allow Farmer McColl and his sheep to go across the railway. Farmer McColl thanks Thomas for doing a good deed, which makes Henry want to do good deeds too. Henry carries on up the line when he sees some pigs right by the track. He assumes the pigs want to get across the railway to play in the muddy field. So, Henry waits and then, the pigs go across the tracks and play in the muddy field, much to the annoyance of Farmer Trotter as he wanted his pigs to be clean for the county fair. Henry feels bad, and tries to make amends by reversing to allow the pigs some more space. However, his hissing causes the pigs to panic and spill crates of apples onto the track, just as Thomas arrives in the opposite direction with bird watchers aboard Annie and Clarabel. As the pigs are eating the apples, Thomas cannot move. Henry decides to take the bird watchers for Thomas to Fenland Fields, where the Sodor Warbler has been seen. However, upon arrival at Fenland Field, Henry blows his whistle, scaring the Sodor Warbler so much that it flies away. This makes Henry feel worse than ever, as he still had not delivered the nesting pole to Bluff's Cove either. On his way to Bluff's Cove, Henry sees a bird landing on his left buffer and gives it a ride to Bluff's Cove. To Henry's surprise, he brought the Sodor Warbler to the bird watchers at the station, who are very happy to see the rare bird. Thomas is pleased for Henry too, and Henry realises that he did a good deed without even knowing it. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer Trotter * Farmer McColl * The Bird Watcher * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * James (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * The Fenland Track * Fenland Fields * Kirk Ronan Junction * Bluff's Cove Trivia * This is the only episode to feature Martin Sherman as the Bird Watcher. * This episode marks the first appearance of Bluff's Cove since the tenth season and its first appearance in CGI. Goofs * In the shot where the bird watchers leave Annie and Clarabel and walk past Farmer Trotter's pigs, Annie's face does not move. * Henry has a different whistle sound. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Thirteenth Series * 1st Class Stories US * Animals Aboard! AUS * ABC For Kids - Heroes On The Way UK/US/AUS * Thomas in Charge! France * Thomas and the Runaway Kite Sweden/Denmark * The Lion of Sodor Gallery File:Henry'sGoodDeedstitlecard.png|Title card File:Henry'sGoodDeeds1.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds2.png|Thomas File:Henry'sGoodDeeds3.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds4.png|Henry File:Henry'sGoodDeeds5.png|Emily File:Henry'sGoodDeeds6.png|James File:Henry'sGoodDeeds7.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds8.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds9.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:Henry'sGoodDeeds10.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds11.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds12.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds13.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds14.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds15.png|Farmer McColl File:Henry'sGoodDeeds16.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds17.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds18.png|Farmer Trotter File:Henry'sGoodDeeds19.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds20.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds21.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds22.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds23.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds24.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds25.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds26.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds27.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds28.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds29.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds30.png|Henry on the Fenland Track File:Henry'sGoodDeeds31.png|Henry at the Fenland Fields File:Henry'sGoodDeeds32.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds33.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds34.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds35.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds36.png|Henry at Bluff's Cove Junction File:Henry'sGoodDeeds38.png|Henry at Bluff's Cove File:Henry'sGoodDeeds39.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds40.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds41.png|The Sodor Warbler File:Henry'sGoodDeeds42.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds43.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds44.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds45.gif File:Henry'sGoodDeeds46.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds47.jpg File:Henry'sGoodDeeds(magazinestory)1.jpg File:Henry'sGoodDeeds(magazinestory)2.jpg File:Henry'sGoodDeeds(magazinestory)3.jpg File:Henry'sGoodDeeds(magazinestory)4.jpg File:Henry'sGoodDeeds(magazinestory)5.jpg File:Henry'sGoodDeeds(magazinestory)6.jpg File:Henry'sGoodDeeds(magazinestory)7.jpg File:Henry'sGoodDeeds(magazinestory)8.jpg File:Henry'sGoodDeeds(magazinestory)9.jpg File:Henry'sGoodDeeds(magazinestory)10.jpg File:Henry'sGoodDeeds48.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds49.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds50.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds51.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds52.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds53.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds54.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds55.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds56.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds57.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds58.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds59.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds60.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds61.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds62.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds63.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds64.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds65.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds66.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds67.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds68.png Episode File:Henry's Good Deeds - British narration|British narration File:Henry's Good Deeds - American narration|American narration Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes